elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbound
It serves as the opening quest for the game. Background Walkthrough Dragons Just before the Imperial Headsman has the opportunity to kill you, Alduin arrives and disrupts the execution. With the execution stopped and the guard in chaos, you take the opportunity to escape custody. Running towards a nearby tower, you meet up with Ralof and Ulfric Stormcloak, who also manage to escape. Quickly you learn that your hiding place is not safe, as Alduin blasts a hole in the tower killing another Stormcloak in the process. Ralof will instruct you to jump out of the tower from the hole into a nearby inn, with the promise that he will meet up with you when he can. After jumping down and exiting the inn, you find that Helgen has become heavily damaged in quite a short time, with many buildings damaged and burning. As you run into the street, an Imperial soldier, Hadvar, will tell you to follow him to safety. The soldier will lead you to the Helgen Keep. At the entrance of The Keep, Ralof catches up with you. You then have to choose to either have Hadvar or Ralof accompany you the rest of the way. Your choice will create some minor changes in the story during the Civil War questline. (This does not affect which side you are able to take in the war later in the game.) Helgen Keep Following Ralof : Upon entering the keep, you and Ralof discover the body of a dead Stormcloak, Gunjar. After freeing you from your bindings, Ralof instructs you to take Gunjar's gear for your own use as he won't be needing it. While you equip yourself, Ralof examines the doors. He discovers one door is locked, and the other can't be opened from the side you're on. Luckily, the Imperial Captain and an Imperial Soldier will come through and open the door secured from the other side. Once they open the door, you are forced to kill them to recover the key to the other gate from their bodies. Going through the now opened up path, you will discover a store room, with two more Imperial Soldiers gathering supplies. After defeating the soldiers, Ralof advises you to go through the barrels to find potions. If you're new to The Elder Scrolls, take the time to do a thorough search of the area and all containers. This is a good opportunity to familarize yourself with Skyrim's controls and menus. Continuing down, you arrive at a battle between an Imperial torturer, his assistant, and two Stormcloaks. After defeating the soldiers, Ralof points to a cage with a dead mage and a small amount of gold and miscellaneous items inside. Ralof gives you several lockpicks, and suggests you pick the lock to get to the items. You can pick the rest of the locked cells for experience. You eventually enter a natural cave, filled with soldiers guarding it for General Tullius. After killing them, any surviving Stormcloak Soldiers will stay behind. You then find a draw bridge that connects to a part of the cave not controlled by the Imperial Army. Shortly after you enter it, the passage behind you collapses, forcing you to find a way out through there. After a bit of exploring, you discover a Frostbite Spider nest. Once you defeat the spiders, you head through the passage out of the nest that you didn't come in through. Next, you encounter a resting bear. Ralof will advise you to sneak past it, but he will give you a bow and some arrows if you aren't a fan of stealth. Even if you are, you can sneak up on the bear, kill it with one or two arrows, and collect the bear pelt for selling or smithing. Once you've dealt with the bear, you will see an exit to the cave. Once free, you will see the Dragon fly away. Ralof will direct the player to his sister, Gerdur, who lives in Riverwood. At this point you can choose to follow Ralof to Riverwood, or split up and find your own way. Following Hadvar: The story is the same as above, but instead of siding with the Stormcloaks, you side with the Imperials, and fight the Stormcloaks. If the player allows Hadvar to escort them through the Keep, he will escort the player to their freedom. Once free, Hadvar will direct the player to his uncle, Alvor, who lives in Riverwood. During this sequence the player's companion (Hadvar or Ralof) will not fight back if attacked and regain health immediately after taking damage, effectively they can be used like a sort of training dummy to enhance combat and sneak skills early in the game. Loot Some notable loot found include: *3 Potion of Minor Magicka *9 Potion of Minor Healing *Potion of Minor Stamina *Spell Tome: Sparks *Novice Hood and Novice Robes *Bear Pelt *Iron Warhammer *Iron Helmet Object Values: 685 Searching Values Estimate: 3059 Total Area Value: 3744 Following Ralof does grant slightly better heavy armor as one of the guards you must kill is an Imperial Captain, which means you can pick up the Imperial Armor, which gives very helpful protection in the early part of the game. After continuing to Riverwood, Gerdur will give you her housekey. If you side with Hadvar you are free to take the pile of iron and steel ingots which spawn next to the workbench outside Alvor and Sigrid's house, giving your character a better weapon from the start if you have steel smithing. You can also take some armor and weapons next to the grindstone. Notes *Interestingly enough, Alduin roars before the executions and are heard when General Tullius and the Imperial Captain unknowingly mention the events that would see to Alduin's return and demise. **"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" (Alduin roars) - It is foretold in the Elder Scrolls that when the Civil War breaks out, Alduin will return. **"Next, the selected race!" (Alduin roars) - The player's character is the Dovahkiin, who would defeat Alduin and save Tamriel, foretold in the Elder Scrolls. And this also, shows that the ''peace ''has been restored.'' *When the player is forced to decide whether to follow Hadvar or Ralof, If the player waits too long, Alduin will land in the courtyard or the tower upon the Ralof's location and kill the player with claws or fire. *During Hadvar and Ralof's "quarrel", Alduin grabs an Imperial with his talons and throws him into the air. *If the player waits for too long in the area behind where Ralof waits, Alduin will come to the ground and attack with either his Thu'um or his bite. *If the player stands around in Helgen, Alduin will speak in Draconic (The tongue of the Dovah). Such lines include: *''"Daar Lein los dii!" - "This World is mine!"'' *'"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" - "I will devour your souls in Sovngarde!" ''(This line also points to an event following the fight on the Throat of the World.) *"Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" - "I am Alduin, most mighty of any in the World!"'' *When the player is following Hadvar through the burning buildings, shortly after Alduin has landed upon the wall and spewed fire at an Imperial soldier, the player must go through a group of Imperials, if the player waits for too long, General Tullius will shout "Run, you idiot!" *Throughout the entire sequence, up to the point when you make it to the keep and are cut free, you are bound. Without the use of your hands you are unable to defend yourself and unable to perform almost all actions, but you can still level here. If you do not feel rushed to progress through the story, sneaking around the buildings with Alduin soaring above can easily level your Sneak to 30 or more, depending on how patient you are. What this means is that by the time you make it to the keep you have several levels and perks available as soon as you are cut free. (Just make sure Alduin doesn't Shout at you.) *In Helgen Keep, shortly after being ''Unbound ''by Hadvar, he will offer the Stormcloaks mercy, sadly they refuse to take it. *If you start to sneak after heading away from the chopping block, the sneak indicator will be partially opened, this signifies that Alduin is searching for the Dragonborn or that someone else can see your movements and are searching for you. Bugs *After following Ralof into the first room of Helgen Keep and after killing the attacking imperial soldiers, before you unlock the locked door, you may train your skills on Ralof without him fighting back. His health regenerations allow the player to train for how ever long they want. (Ralof cannot be pickpocketed from and nothing can be looted from his body when he falls to the ground) *After following Ralof into the first tower, there is a chance that the wall of the tower will not collapse after you follow Ralof up, but that the quest will continue as normal as if the wall had a hole in it. *Sometimes when following Hadvar, he will dissapear yet you can still hear his voice. *There is a possibility that Alduin will just fly around without attacking and the headsman will not try to behead you, causing a never ending stance. * Under certain ambiguous circumstances* the player may not be able to speak with Gerdur about Ralof or escaping Helgen, making the misc follow-up quest 'Speak with Gerdur' impossible to finish without the use of console commands. She will, however, still provide free supplies, as that conversation option is still available for some reason. It is possible that this bug may always occur since update 1.4 (as this is when it was first noted), but this is unconfirmed. Achievements |trophy = }} ru:На свободу Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests